


6:11 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos decided to eat within the Pig Pit later instead of fixing lunch for his daughter.





	6:11 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos decided to eat within the Pig Pit later instead of fixing lunch for his daughter when he couldn't decide on anything else.

THE END


End file.
